poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
An Undersea Place to Call Home!/Transcript
This is the transcript of An Undersea Place to Call Home in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins where we see the waves on shore) Narrator: During their journey across the Kalos region. Our heroes visted at the Muraille coast before Ash's battle against Grant at the Cyllage City gym. There was more training to come, but first time for a delicious lunch. (We see our heroes are eating lunch in the beach) Ash Ketchum: That was great, thanks! Davis Motomiya: Thanks for the food! Pooh Bear: Thank you for the honey, Ash. Ash Ketchum: You're very welcome, Pooh. Now time to train! Let's do some more work on Quick Attack and Double Team so we can be ready for Grant's rock tomb! (Ash's Pokemon team agrees) Serena: Before that. (Brings out a fishing rod) Why don't we have a little fun with this? Ash Ketchum: That's one of the rods we got it from Ambrette Aquarium! Serena: Yep. We are at the beach. Too much training will only stress you out. Flain: She's right, dude. Do some training later. Bonnie: There right. And maybe you'll catch a really really cute Pokémon! Serena: Right! Like with that Corsola! Clemont: You already have a Froakie, Ash. But if you catch another Water-type, you'll probably have a much easier time when you go up against Grant who uses Rock types. Takato Matsuki: That be awesome. Ash Ketchum: Now you're talking, great! What do you say we get our rod? Pikachu: Pikachu! Emerl: Sure thing, friend. Tai Kamiya: Okay. Serena: Can't wait to see what Pokémon I'll catch I'm sure it will be great. Takuya Kanbara: I hope I might catch a Shiny Magikarp. Matt Ishida: Yeah, I hope so. (Suddenly Ash's fishing rod caught a bite) Ash Ketchum: I got a bite! Yoshi: Guys, Ash has caught a bite! Mordecai: What is it, dude? Ash Ketchum: Man's this thing's pretty strong! Tai Kamiya: Keep pulling, Ash! Bonnie: Oh, goodie, goodie! What could it be? Corsola, a Clamperl, a Wailord? Ash Ketchum: I'm gonna catch it, no matter what! Agumon: Let us help you! Tai Kamiya: Keep pulling, dude! (Ash, Tai and Agumon struggles to pull something big, and then a mysterious figure pops out of the water) Zoe Orimoto: Too bad. It's bunch of kelp. Ken Ichijouji: Not true, look. Wormmon: Ash must've caught a something. (Ash became curious to check out something he caught. Then a Pokémon opens it's eyes and attacks on Ash's face) J.P. Shibayama: (Screams) (Team Robot in Pokemon XY opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): An Undersea Place to Call Home! (The Pokémon continues to attack Ash) SpongeBob Squarepants: Get that thing of off his face! Patrick Star: (Brings a frying pan) I got this! Takato Matsuki: No! (Grabs the frying pan before Patrick could hit the Pokémon on Ash) Don't hit him, Patrick! If you do that, you might knock out Ash! Gmerl: Get this Pokémon whatever that is off of Ash! Ash Ketchum: (Gets the Pokémon off of his face) That hurts, man! I didn't know you were a Pokémon! Bonnie: Hey, it's hurt. Wait, I got a bandage. Joe Kido: I got a potion to heal it. (Joe uses the Super Potion to heal it first, then Bonnie puts a bandage on it's forehead) Bonnie: There. It will be fine now. (Everyone looks at a Pokémon and then it keeps swinging around trying to escape and then jumps off of Ash's hand and jumps back into the water) Takuya Kanbara: What the heck is that? (Ash brings out his Pokédex and analyzes the Pokémon) Ash Pokédex: Skrelp, the Mock Kelp Pokémon. Skrelp camouflages itself as rotten kelp while it stores up energy until its able to evolve. Ash Ketchum: I've never seen a Skrelp before. Cody Hida: Now you're looking at it, Ash. Emerl: It's a Water/Poison type just like Tentacool, Tentacruel and Qwilfish. Double-D: Look out! (Skrelp fires Sludge Bomb, but the heroes hide behind the rock to avoid getting hit) Rika Nonaka: It's really mad! Renamon: It must've think we're trying to hurt it! Emerl: We need to do something to convice it! Clemont: Great idea, but how? (Pikachu and Terriermon jumps out of the rock) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, wait! Henry Wong: Terriermon, what are you doing? Terriermon: Momentai, Skrelp! (Skrelp fires Toxic poisoning Pikachu and Terriermon) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, no! Henry Wong: Terriermon! Kari Kamiya: They've been hit by Toxic! Ash Ketchum: (Picks up Pikachu) Pikachu are you okay? Henry Wong: (Picks up Terriermon) Are you okay, Terriermon? (Skrelp jumps back into the water) Serena: Pikachu! Krader: Pikachu and Terriermon are badly poisoned! Bonnie: Pikachu and Terriermon needs to get help right away! Clemont: The Pokémon Center now! Ash & Henry Wong: Right! Emerl: Let's go. (They run to go to the Pokémon Center, then the car shows up) Eddie: Hi, is something wrong? Cat: What the heck happened here? Dog: Is everything okay? Tai Kamiya: You bet there is guys. A Pokémon came out of nowhere attacking us and poisoned Pikachu and Terriermon! Eddie: It looks like there badly poisoned! Lindsey: Your Pikachu and a Digimon needs to be treated right now! There should be an antidote and first-aid kit! (Now we go back to the beach. The woman manage to cure Pikachu and Terriermon from the poison) Lindsey: That should do it. Terriermon: I'm all better now! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (Pikachu jumps on Ash's arms and hugs him) You're alright! Thank you so much! Henry Wong: Terriermon! (Hugs Terriermon) I'm glad you're feeling better. Eddie: I'm glad we we're able to help. Chris Kratt: Yeah, they almost got poisoned. Martin Kratt: Looks like the man saved the day. Takato Matsuki: Yeah, no big deal. Guilmon: I thought Pikachu and Terriermon are going to die from the poison, but the man saved them. Emerl: The name is Emerl, I'm the leader of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. Ash Ketchum: Hi, my name is Ash. You already met my partner Pikachu. Serena: Hi there, I'm Serena. Bonnie: My name is Bonnie, this is Dedenne. That's my brother. Clemont: Hi, my name's Clemont. Tai Kamiya: My name is Tai. This my little sister Kari, and that's my partner Agumon. Agumon: Hello. Davis Motomiya: The name is Davis. Veemon: I'm Davis' partner, Veemon! Takato Matsuki: I'm Takato. Takato Matsuki. Guilmon: I'm Guilmon, nice to meet ya. Takuya Kanbara: I'm Takuya. Eddie: My name is Eddie. And this is my wife. Lindsey: I'm Lindsey, nice to mee you. Eddie and I are underwater archaeologists. Thomas the Tank Engine: '''No way! '''Flurr: Amazing. Serena: Underwater archaeologist? Clemont: So are you exploring these underwaters? Eddie: We'll be diving out in that area today. (Points at the direction) Apparently there's a sunken ship called the Cussler somewhere in the vincinity. Glomp: '''That sounds neat. '''Serena: '''That sounds familiar. '''Clemont: '''Didn't the Cussler crash into an iceberg long ago? '''Tentomon: '''What's the Cussler? '''Lindsey: '''That's right. The Cussler was a luxury liner. (The flashback starts with the S.S. Cussler was sailing on the foggy ocean and then it hit the iceberg and sank into the deep ocean) '''Clemont: '''Wait, I thought the Cussler sank way, way out into the ocean. So why would be over here near the Murai Coast? '''Eddie: '''Probably due to the currents. '''Ash Ketchum: '''The currents? '''Emerl: '''The Cussler. '''Gmerl: '''Doesn't the Cussler look like the RMS Titanic? '''Emerl: '''Yes. '''Guilmon: '''What's the RMS Titanic? '''Emerl: '''The RMS Titanic is the name of the ship created by the humans in the 1900s. The Titanic sails in April 10, 1912, later in April 12, 1912 it hit the iceberg and sank into the ocean. '''Percy: '''Now you tell me. '''Flain: '''Nice history, robot dude. '''Emerl: '''Thanks Flain. Please tell us more. '''Eddie: '''Several ocean currents are known to intersect right here on the Murai coast. It creates a complex current system. '''Lindsey: '''We believe that a current carried the Cussler all the way here to the Murai coast. '''Clemont: '''Wow. '''T.K. Takaishi: '''Amazing. '''Gordon: Wonderful. Dog: I wish we can go underwater. Cat: Are you out of you're mind, Dog? I'm a cat! I don't like getting wet! Lindsey: Our present research has one goal. To find the Cussler and identify the current that brought it here. It's promising to be a very busy day today. Bonnie: Ocean exploration, that's so cool! It sounds fun! Ash Ketchum: Is there any chance that we can go along with you? Serena: We'll help you with anything! Pooh Bear: I want to go too. Kari Kamiya: Let us help too, please. Clemont: With my invention expertise, I'm certain I can help! Eddie: Alright. You be a big help, we're actually a big-short handed. Lindsey: Be you have to remember that it might be dangerous out there. So you have to listen to us, is that a deal? All Heroes: Deal. Tai Kamiya: Let's go, I'm not afraid of dangers! Ash Ketchum: Don't forget about me, Tai. I'm going too. Pikachu: Pikachu. Tigger: I'm with you Tai-boy and Ashy-boy! (Laughs) (They took off in the car. Meanwhile we see the villains overhearing about the heroes) James: The Cussler, eh? The luxury liner that sank while carrying priceless treasures on board. Major Nixel: '''Very Priceless. '''Nixel #1: '''Nix. '''Zach Varmitech: Interesting. Donita Donata: Finding treasure! This will make me rich when we get our hands on the treasures! Meowth: '''If we can get our paws on that boat booty will never have to balance our checkbook again! '''Jessie: '''Just imagine it! We'll be awash in one, let's claim ours today! '''The Villains: '''Yay! (Now we go to the heroes in the boat and sees the currents) '''Flain: '''It's amazing. '''Aviva: '''You said it. '''Zorch: '''I don't want to jump in there. '''Lunk: '''I'll freeze water. '''Teslo: Nothing like an awesome cool breeze. Glomp: Hey Takato, what's wrong? Ash Ketchum: Are you okay? Takato Matsuki: '''(Feeling Seasick) I don't feel very well. '''Piglet: What's the matter? Eddy: '''I can't believe your Seasick on a big boat like this. '''Slumbo: '''Hey, you okay? '''Henry Wong: '''You don't look so well. '''Takato Matsuki: '''No, that's not it just. '''Matt Ishida: '''Come on now. Don't be sick, it will be fun you around. Plus I have fun around you for being seasick. '''Takato Matsuki: Not funny, Matt. (His face turns green in seasickness) Sora Takenouchi: Harsh seasickness. You need seasick bands. Joe Kido: I think he's going to throw up now. Serena: No! Don't throw up on me! Emerl: Let me take you to the restroom! (Emerl quickly takes Takato to the restroom as he closes the door then they hear Takato throwing up) Mordecai: (Knocking on the restroom door) Takato! Are you okay? (Then they hear toliet flushing as Takato came out of the bathroom as he moans) Flain: Takato, dude are you okay? Takato Matsuki: I feel better now. Emerl: Come on, lets go up on the boat. (Now the heroes are in the bridge) Lindsey: '''Those complex currents are creating those giant whirlpools. '''Eddie: Lindsey, it's almost time. Lindsey: All right, everyone watch closey. (They watch very closey to see bubbles in the water) Clemont: Look at that! Serena: The whirlpools! (The bubbles in the whirlpool disappears) Ash Ketchum: There gone! Pikachu: Pika! Shuff: What happened to the currents? Emily: '''They disappeared! '''Eddie: The intersecting currents that create those whirlpools change regularly as usual they're right on schedule. You shouldn't be seeing them for a while now. All right, we're here. Let's get ready to dive! (Later. Lindsey opens the submarine) Ash Ketchum: Wow! Are you gonna dive down in this submarine? Lindsey: That's correct. T.K. Takaishi: Can we go with you please? Serena: That will be awesome! Bonnie: It will be so much fun! Lindsey: Well our submarine is not very large and there's only room for two other people to get inside. Rigby: Aww what? Clemont: No problem. I know how we can decide who gets to go fair and square. (Chuckles) The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic-gear on! I call it my "No-Hard-Feelings-Fair-and Square Lottery Device!" Ash Ketchum: Science is so amazing! Jimmy Z: Really amazing, Ash! Michelangelo: So what do we do with it? Clemont: Choose left or right and my lottery device will take the guesswork out of who goes and decided for you. Ash Ketchum: Cool. So I'll choose left. Serena: I'll choose left too. Clemont: In that case I'm going to pick right. Bonnie: Then I'll go with my brother. Clemont: Lottery, go! (He presses the button) (The race begins as the Ash and Serena on the left arrow goes right avoiding from the purple monster while Clemont and Bonnie on the right arrow goes straight) Ash Ketchum: Come on, don't lose! Serena: Go! Bonnie: Go! Go! Tai Kamiya: Come on Ash and Serena! Sora Takenouchi: Do it you guys! Serena: Come on! Bonnie: Go! (Ash and Serena made it to the red O while Clemont and Bonnie only made it to the blue X, which is Ash and Serena are the winners) Ash Ketchum: Yeah! We won! Serena: We won! Takato Matsuki: '''Alright! Ash and Serena wins! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Looks like our friends win! '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Way to go you guys! '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''For a second there I thought Clemont and Bonnie are going to win! '''Palmon: '''Yeah! '''Veemon: Ash and Serena win! Clemont: Aww, and we lost! Bonnie: I was counting on you! Clemont: Well, since determind our fate, fair and square. So no hard feelings. (Later Ash, Serena & Lindsey are on board the small submarine) Lindsey: All right off we go. Eddie: Good luck, you'll do great. Kari Kamiya: Please be careful. (Lindsey closes the hatch as the ship lets go of the submarine and takes off) Bonnie: Have fun guys! Clemont: Take care of yourself! Takuya Kanbara: Later! Koji Minamoto: '''We'll talk to you when you're in the submarine you guys. (Now we go underwater) '''Lindsey: This is Lindsey. Eddie do you copy? Eddie: Affirmative. You're loud and clear and the video is clear too. Lindsey: Great. Continuing towards destination. Serena: (Sees a swarm of Qwilfish) I can't believe all the Qwilfish! Ash Ketchum: There's a bunch of Octillery! Serena: Wow! Look at all the water type Pokémon! This is so totally amazing! Ash Ketchum: We're down really deep! Lindsey: Will soon see at the bottom of the ocean. Serena: (Sees Skrelp with a bandage) Is that the same Skrelp? Ash Ketchum: I think you're right. (He hears the ring beeping as he press the SUPS1 logo button and the hologram of Emerl appears) Emerl. Emerl: Did you see that same Skrelp? Ash Ketchum: We did, Emerl. Look the bandage. Emerl: '''It really is the same! '''Serena: I'm so glad it found it's friends. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. (Suddenly the submarine gets caught in the currents) Eddie: Lindsey! What's going on? Emerl: Ash! What's wrong? Answer us! Tai Kamiya: Ash! SpongeBob Squarepants: Answer us please! Lindsey: We're being swept along by the current! Eddie: Uh-oh! Hold on tight! Emerl: Ash, Serena, Lindsey! Whatever you do hold on tight! (The currents pushes the submarine) Eddie: So it is there. Lindsey: Our theory about the current is proving to be correct. Serena: (Sees a sunken ship) Lindsey, look out! It's so close! Lindsey: Don't worry, I'll handle things! (Lindsey manage to avoid getting hit by an incoming sunken ship and got out of the currents just in time) Serena: Oh, we're alright. Ash Ketchum: Good thing. (Ash hears his speaker ringing again and answers it) Emerl: Ash! Come in! Do you read me! Are you guys okay! Ash Ketchum: We're okay. Mimi Tachikawa: You almost made us worried. Palmon: Thank goodness. Flain: I really don't want to get in the submarine. Ever. Ash Ketchum: Hey, look at that group of Skrelp. Serena: There following the sunken ship. Emerl: Go after them. Lindsey: Alright, hang on! Ash & Serena: Right! (They follow a group of Skrelp and the sunken ship as then they come across a giant ship) Ash & Serena: Oh wow! Lindsey: I see it! (The submarine lets out the lights as they get a closer look to see the symbol) Eddie: The Milotic emblem! There's no doubt that liner is the Cussler! Lindsey: Right! Glomp: The Cussler? Magnifo: We found it! Bonnie: Wow, what a discovery! Eddy: I'm gonna be super rich! Clemont: We're now witnessing history in the makin! Right before our very eyes! (Back in the ocean we see two Dragalge appearing out of the hole as the sunken ship landed next to the Cussler) Ash Ketchum: Who's that Pokémon? (Ash brings out his Pokédex and analyzes Dragalge) Ash's Pokédex: Dragalge, the Mock Kelp Pokémon, and the evolved form of Skrelp. Dragalge look very much like drifting kelp when they're swimming with the current. (One of Dragalge spits out acid on the rail) Lindsey: Huh? What are those two up too? Are they fusing the ships together? (Two Dragalge begins to spit out acid together on the rails. Then we see a group of Luvdisc) Serena: It's a group of Luvdisc! (A group of Remoraid and Chinchou appears as well) Ash Ketchum: Look! Remoraid and Chinchou are coming out too! (Then a group of Luvdisc and Skrelp begins to play with each other) Eddie: Amazing isn't it? The currents carry sunken ships from faraway oceans. Once they get there, the Dragalge fuse them together using Acid to create one gigantic structure. Double-D: Then all Pokémon will use that structure as their home! This has got to be an amazing thing they did! Eddie: That's right. Zoe Orimoto: How awesome. But Skrelp are so adorable! Mimi Tachikawa: So as Luvdisc! Bonnie: They live together like one happy family! Kari Kamiya: Yep. Serena: They all get along so well, don't they? Ash Ketchum: They really like hanging out. Pikachu: Pikachu! Lindsey: Wow, it's like a Pokémon paradise! Wonderful! (Sees something) Huh. What's that? (They see a light behind the ship) Ash Ketchum: Light. Serena: What's it from? (Who's that Pokémon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokémon? It's Skrelp! (Back to the episode) Eddie: What is it, Lindsey? Lindsey: I need to investigate a strange light coming from the Cussler. Eddie: Right, be careful. (They went off to investigate. Behind the Cussler we see Team Rocket's Magikarp Submarine opens up the hole as the heroes looked seeing this event) Ash Ketchum: (Gasp) It's Team Rocket's submarine! Emerl: '''How did it get here? '''Eddie: Team Rocket? Takuya Kanbara: There a bunch of super-annoying bad guys who steal people's Pokémon. Gmerl: I even see more of our enemies are here with them too. Eddie: So what is Team Rocket doing there? Cody Hida: Whatever it is. There up to no good for sure. We've got to stop them. Armadillomon: I agree with Cody. Davis Motomiya: Come on, we've got to help out our friends. All Heroes: Right. Takato Matsuki: We're going to stop them. Eddie: Okay, good luck. Emerl: Chaos Control! (The heroes teleport. Now we go to Team Rocket submarine enters the ship as three Skrelp and two Dragalge) Ash Ketchum: They just went inside the old ship. Serena: I think we should follow them. Lindsey: Right. (They went inside the submarine too. Now we go to the villains) Meowth: Get inside was easy-peasy. Sheldon J. Plankton: You said it. I will have treasure than the Krabby Patty formula. Donita Donata: I'm going to be rich too! Jessie: Now to locate the treasure. James: The treasure is in the safe just up ahead. All valuables were stored in there. Gaston Gourmand: Perfect! The Whammer: Mind if I wham the safe first? (Then three Skrelp and two Dragalge steps out of the water. Then the heroes' submarine arrives) Ash Ketchum: There not here. Which way did they go? Pikachu: Pika. (Then the heroes arrived) Agumon: We're here. Ash Ketchum: You guys came. Yoshi: We saw the whole thing. Serena: Is something wrong? Joe Kido: Look. Cody Hida: Skrelp and Dragalge! (Skrelp and Dragalge fires Acid trying to poison the heroes) Krader: Don't attack us! Seismo: Stop! We're on you're side! (They stop attacking as the Skrelp with a bandage convince the others) Ash Ketchum: Hey thanks, Skrelp. (Skrelp and Dragalge takes off) J.P. Shibayama: It looks like there showing us where to go. (Back to the villains putting bombs on the safe) Meowth: (Sings) Pick, pick there. Pick, pick there. Jessie: Undone first. James: Well so are we. Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: We know what's on the other side of the door. Zach Varmitech: Treasure! (Laughing evilly) Jack Spicer: We're going to be rich, baby! Roy Koopa: Let's get this over with! (Suddenly an acid attack appears out of nowhere almost hitting James' foot and then another one almost hits Zach) Zach Varmitech: What was that? (A Skrelp with a bandage appears) Dabio: What is that? Bowser: It's a Skrelp. Meowth: It's telling us to scram out of it's digs. Or we're gonna pay. Jessie: Ha, you're confused we're going to get paid. Gaston Gourmand: Ooh. That Poison-type Pokémon will be mine cooking pot! Ash Ketchum: (Off-screen) Stop right there! (He and the other heroes shows up) We caught you guys red handed! Lindsey: What is the meaning of you breaking into the ship? Jessie: Prepare for trouble the meaning is clear James: But it isn't something you'll want to hear. Jessie: To protect the world from devastion. James: To unite all people within our nation. Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love. James: To extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie: Jessie! James: And James! Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light. James: Surrender now or prepare for one Wailord-size fight! Meowth: Meowth, that's right! Major Nixel: If you have the brain between you. You knew that we we're not looking for the Mixels, we're looking for the sunken treasure! Meowth: We're gonna balance our checkbook on the back of the beautiful bounty on this boat! Ash, Tai & Cody: Sunken Treasure? Rika Nonaka: How do you think you annoying people are gonna get away with that?! Sora: Leave it alone, you creeps! Rainbow Dash: Yeah, what he said! Let's fight! Jessie: You're so dence. Watch and learn. (She presses the button) Meowth: The latest and bank robber oddities! Ludwig Von Koopa: In near minutes the treasure will be blast off Larry Koopa: And that will be ours for the taking! Wendy O Koopa: I want gold! Lots of them! So good-bye fools! (The machine takes off with the safe and the smoke blinds the heroes as the villains makes a run for it) Yolei Inoue: Stop! Where are you going?! Ash Ketchum: Come back! Serena: No! It's dangerous! Ash Ketchum: Froakie, come out and follow Skrelp! (He threw his Pokéball releasing Froakie and follows Skrelp) Pikachu: Pika, pika. Serena: Hope they'll be alright. Kari Kamiya: Me too. Lindsey: We've got ot leave! If that explosion opens up a hole, water will flood the whole area! Ash Ketchum: Hurry! Emerl: Time to get out of there! Chaos Control! (The heroes teleport while Ash, Pikachu, Serena and Lindsey runs off to get back to their submarine. Now we go to the safe crashes out of the ship and launches towards Team Rocket) Jessie: One treasure coming up! James: Yes! Let's reel her in! (Before they could do that, suddenly a Skrelp appears on the screen) Jessie: Not you! James: Not you who? Paisley Paver: It's Skrelp again! (Skrelp fires Mud-shot on the submarine as Froakie blocks the screen with it's face looking at the villains) Jessie: Yet another eye sort, you're blocking my view! Off, off, off, off, off, off, off, off, off! (Now we go to the heroes' submarine made out of the ship) Lindsey: The Cussler is filling with water! The entire structure is starting to become unbalanced. I'm afraid that it's going to collapsed! Serena: No! Ash Ketchum: We've got to do something to keep that from happening! Pikachu: Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: Everyone, we need you're help! (On top of the ship) Cody Hida: Okay, we're on our way Ash! Armadillomon: Shall we save the ship and stop our enemies? Cody Hida: You said it, Armadillomon! (Brings out Digi-egg of Reliability) Digi-armor energize! (Armadillomon armor digivolve to Submarimon Guard of the Seas) Bonnie: Wow awesome! Vulk: Look at that! Serena: Armadillomon armor digivolve. Takato Matsuki: Amazing! Clemont: Who's that Digimon? Ash Ketchum: He's Submarimon as Armadillomon he used the Digi-egg of Reliability to armor digivolve his Oxygen Torpedo can sink those bad guy's battleship to the bottom of the sea. Gmerl: Let's go stop those bad guys! Cody Hida: Ready, Submarimon! Submarimon: Ready! (Cody rides on Submarimon as we go back to the ocean where two Dragalge calls all the water type Pokémon to help out. Froakie gets grabbed by a hook then toss it away crashing into Skrelp as the villains grabs the safe) James: The safe is saved! Jessie: Surface, stad! Meowth: Aye-aye! (They go to the surface as we go to all the Water-type Pokémon pushes the sunken ship together not to let it tip over as Cody and Submarimon arrives) Cody Hida: Help is on the way you guys! Zach Varmitech: What the? Zackbots, stop that kid and his Submarine Digimon! (Zach brings out Zackbots to fight Cody and Submarimon) Submarimon: Oxygen Torpedo! (He fires the attack on the Zackbots) Cody Hida: Nice shot, Submarimon! Serena: Awesome! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, hope they keep it up. Lindsey: Just a little more. (They continue to push the ship) Cody Hida: (Speaker) Now Lindsey, use that plate to seal the hole! (The arms on the submarine grabs the plate and swims towards the hole) Lindsey: Got it. Ash Ketchum: Now Dragalge use Acid! (Two Dragalge uses Acid on the plate to seal the hole) Lindsey: Great! That should prevent any more water from flooding the ship. The structure should stop collapsing too! Ash & Serena: Alright! Eddie: Great job! That was a tough one! Lindsey: Eddie! Eddie: But your all safe and sound. That's what matters to me the most. It's time, the whirlpools are going to appear again soon. Lindsey: Right. (Now the villains in the Magikarp submarine pops out of the water with the safe) James: Success! Have treasure will travel! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Meowth: Yeah, now we'll have balance books and be off with tenterhooks. (Froakie and Skrelp pops out of the water) Dabio: What's that swirl over there? The Chameleon: I see. Major Nixel: Over there too! Jessie: There's another one! (The villains get caught on the whirlpool) Jessie: We're spining faster and faster! Meowth: I'm getting dizzer and dizzer! Rex (Wild Kratts): I think I'm going to be seasick! Submarimon: See ya, villains! Submarine Attack! (He fires the energy beam of water on the Magikarp submarine sending the villains up in the sky and that also drop the safe) Jessie: We dropped the safe! James: But it figures! Meowth: The second we dropped it lingers! Gaston Gourmand: I hate that boy and his Submarine Digimon! Team Rocket & Team Robot's Enemies: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! (Ding) Cody Hida: That's what you get for trying to sunk the whole ship! (The submarine pops out of the water as Ash opens the hatch) Ash Ketchum: Where's Skrelp and Froakie? (They see Froakie and Skrelp are trapped in the whirlpool) Sora: Oh no! Twilight Sparkle: They're trapped in the whirlpool! Water types can't withstand a whirlpool! Serena: Now what? Ash Ketchum: Froakie, we've got to jump! Rainbow Dash: I'll save you! Emerl: Wait. (Skrelp holds on Froakie's back as Froakie jumps every woods to woods until it jump the last one) Ash Ketchum: Now Froakie, big jump! (Froakie jumps in the air as Ash catches it and Skrelp) Clemont: Great! Bonnie: They did it! Kari Kamiya: Yippee! Serena: Thank goodness! Lindsey: Perfect! Rainbow Dash: Way to go! Ash Ketchum: Froakie you were awesome! Skrelp, you were awesome too! Cody Hida: You forgot about me and Submarimon too. Ash Ketchum: You were awesome too you two. (At sunset) Ash Ketchum: Bye Skrelp! Bye Dragalge! '''Emerl: '''Take care! '''Serena: '''Take care of your home and all those friends of yours! (Skrelp and Dragalge went back to the water as the last one looked at the heroes) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Take good care, Skrelp! '''Serena: '''Hope we see you again. (Skrelp wents back into the water) '''Eddie: '''Happily we were able to figure out which current brought the Cussler, and successfully pinpoint it's location too. '''Lindsey: '''What surprising me the most was seeing all those Pokémon living together. '''Eddie: '''That was some discovery. '''Bonnie: '''And Skrelp's okay thanks to your jump. Your such a cool Pokémon! '''Clemont: '''The height of that jump was just incredible! Wow, you should be really proud of yourself. '''Ash Ketchum: '''That was some jump. Hey, maybe we could use that in our gym battle against Grant. That's it of course we can! '''Froakie: '''Froakie! (All SUPS1 and DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders smiles of hearing Ash about to defeat Grant) '''Narrator: '''And so Froakie's brillance rescued Skrelp from the whirlpool and also gave Ash an idea for his battle at the Cyllage City gym. Cody also uses the Digi-Egg of Reliability to make his partner Armadillomon armor digivolve into Submarimon. The next stop on our heroes' journey. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts